Meeting Old Friends
by Nikki-luvs-youuuu
Summary: Sakura meets nagato while she visits her father in amegakure. She promises to visit every year, but theres a war. Will she ever see him again? How does konan fit into all this? PEINSAKU PEINxSAKURA ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Nikki: hey everyone! im going to write a peinsaku :D

The beginning is a little like 'A sense of abandonment' by chinadollmaiden. Its a deisaku, you should read it :) its one of my favorite deisakus. It is AMAZING :D

Music:

(1) Alone (from naruto)

* * *

AMEGAKURE

NORMAL POV

(1)

Eight year old sakura sat on a bench at the park waiting for her father. She saw someone walking towards her. Once he got closer, she saw that he had orange hair. "Hiya, I'm sakura. sakura haruno. Whats your name?" she asked, smiling sweetly. He blinked a couple of times before answering, "I'm Nagato." He seemed shy. Sakura got up and walked over to him, holding her umbrella over his head as well. He looked up at her. She giggled, "Youre gonna catch a cold if you stand in the rain, soaking wet." He smiled. "Thank you. By the way, why are you at the park sitting in the rain?" he asked. The question took sakura off-guard. "Im waiting for my father to pick me up, Im from konohagakure. My father lives here," she explained, "Then we are going for dango and tea. Would you like to come, nagato?" He thought for a while. "Um... sure. thank you, sakura." He blushed a little and shuffled his feet.

A man walked up to them, he had brown hair and green eyes. "Daddy! This is nagato! I met him while I was waiting for you. Can he come with us to get dango and tea? Pleeeaaaassseee?" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Her father smiled, "Of course, let's go." "Yay! Come on, nagato-kun!" sakura exclaimed while grabbing nagato's hand and pulling him along. His blush deepened. 1. he never held a girls hand before besides his mother. 2. she said nagato-_kun_.

xoxo

When they got to the tea shop, sakura's father sat on one side of the table, and sakura and nagato sat on the other. "Maybe after I visit daddy I could visit you! I come here every year to visit," she exclaimed when the thought struck her. Nagato smiled kindly, "Yeah. Maybe." "Hey daddy! Do you think I could?" she asked with a high-pitched happy voice. "Im sure I could take you to visit, yes," her father replied pleasantly. Sakuras face lit up.

The lady brought their order and they enjoyed their meal happily.

xoxo

Few days later...

"Bye nagato-kun... Ill miss you!" sakura embraced him in a tight hug. Tears started forming in both their eyes as nagato hugged her back. "I-i'll see you next year, sakura-chan..." nagato whispered. Sakura sniffled as she turned and began to walk out of amegakure with her father. She turned around at looked at him one more time, "Youre my best friend, and always will be..." she said, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "S-same to you, sakura-chan."

They had both fallen in love...

xoxo

A year later...

"What do mean i cant see daddy!" sakura yelled, so confused. "There is a war! I cant let you go out all the way to amegakure!" her mother said sternly. Sakura's eyes stung with tears that threatened to spill over.

_I'm so sorry..._

_Nagato-kun_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed! R & R!**

**Until next time... JA NE!**


	2. IT'S LEADERSAMA!

Welcome back everyone! I missed you guys!

**Ok. question.**

**SHOULD I MAKE KONAN JEALOUS AND HATEFUL TOWARDS SAKURA OR SHOULD SHE BE HER FRIEND? VOTE BY REVIEWING! I NEED TO KNOW BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN! Thankies :D**

**Music:**

**(1) Wind (from naruto)**

**(2) To Love's End (from Inuyasha)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura's POV**

**6 years later (she is 15 now)**

**(1)**

I brushed my hair while standing in front of my mirror. I sighed. Today, I had a big mission. I hat to visit the mizukage, the mizukage wanted me to train the medic ninjas. She requested I go. Lady Tsunade accepted of course. I put on my konohagakure headband, then threw my bag over my shoulder, ready to leave. But something caught my eye. It was a picture frame. I picked it up and my heart fell... it was of me... and nagato... at the tea shop. _That was a long time ago, _I thought, _I'm probably never going to see him again. _I put the picture back down and walked towards the gate of konoha.

**xoxo**

I looked at the gate once more before setting off running.

Once I ran about seven kilometers, i stopped. I got tired of being followed. "I know youve been following me since I left the village, so why dont you come out now?" I suggested. Two men appeared in front of her. "N-No way! I KILLED YOU! YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" I squealed. "I got revived, but im human now... Leader-sama says we need a new medic, he left that decision to me, so I chose you. You found an antidote for my poson, you have tremendous strength, youve killed me, and youre the hokages apprentice. I was impressed by your skill," he spoke nonchalantly, then he smirked, "Youre pretty hot too."

I stared for a while, then, of course, I fainted.

**Normal pov**

"At least we dont have to fight her, yeah," Deidara said, "Let's go." Sasori picked up sakura and they began heading back to the akatsuki base.

**xoxo**

**At the base...**

Sakura stirred and slowly woke up. "Youre finally awake, hm," Deidara commented. Sakura sat up and stretched her arms above her head and yawned. "Where a-am I?" she asked lazily. "Akatsuki base. We brought you back to recruit you as our medic," explained Deidara, "Leader-sama wishes to speak with you. Please follow me." Sakura hesitated, but obeyed anyways.

As they walked down the hall, Deidara turned his head slightly to look at sakura,"By the way, his name is pein, but everyone addresses him as leader-sama." Sakura nodded, not daring to say a single word.

**xoxo**

**Pein's POV**

A knock was heard on the door. _That must be our new medic, _I thought, _I wonder who sasori and deidara picked... _"Enter," I said calmly. I saw Deidara walk in with someone hiding behind him. Deidara bowed slightly, "Leader-sama, this is sakura haruno, our new medic." Deidara stepped aside to show the pinkette. Good thing I was in the sadows, because my eyes widened. "D-Deidara, you are dismissed. Thank you," I said, hoping no one caught that little studder. He bowed and walked out. She stood in front of me, glaring at me, even though she couldnt see me through the shadows.

She's gotten even more beautiful... I looked at the picture on my desk, of me and sakura at the tea shop seven years ago. _I still love you... _I thought helplessly. "Sakura, would you like to join the akatsuki?" I asked. She frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, "Before you answer, I would like to say... if you join, I wont hunt yopur jinchuuriki friend for three years." Her face turned from angry to blank and thoughtful. "I will join the akatsuki," she stated firmly. I smired, "Excellent. Welcome to the akatsuki."

She glared. "Why dont you come out of the shadows and face me like a man!" I chuckled and appeared in front of her in a split second. She flinched. Then she focused and looked like she was studying my face. "You look so... familiar...(A/N: I know he looks like yahiko, and nagato is on that thing controlling the bodies... But this is MY FANFIC! rawr x3)" she trailed off. I waited to see if she recognized me. Her eyes went wide, "N-Nagato! Is that y-you?"

I laughed. "Answer the question, dammit!" she demanded. "Yes. Yes I am, sakura-chan. No one has called me Nagato since I became the leader of the akatsuki. They have-"

**(2)**

I was cut off by sakura, who threw herself at me, embracing me tightly. I was sort of caught off guard. I slowly hugged her back. My eyes began to water. _So much for the great, emotionless, strong akatsuki leader, _I thought. "I-I'm so s-sorry, Nagat-to-kun. Th-there was a w-war... and-d-" I put my hand over her mouth then spoke softly, "Cry, _then _speak, sakura-chan." I felt her nod against my shoulder and felt my shoulder getting a bit wet from her tears.

She calmed down a bit.

She took a deep breath, "Im sorry, nagato-kun-" "Its Leader-sama!" "Whatever! I was going to visit again, but the war began. My mother forbade me to go outside the village gates, nevermind visit you and father. I felt so terrible after I promised I would visit every year. Again, Im sorry nagato-kun-"

"It's Leader-sama to you!"

"Shut up! Way to ruin the moment! AAGGGHH!" she stormed out of my office mumbling to herself. Something along the lines of "moment...ruin...bastard...finding someone else to talk to" I laughed. Konan walked in right after sakura left. She stared at me. "Who's the new girl?" she asked as she walked towards me.

"Nobody you should be concerned with. Just our new medic," I whispered. I leaned forward and our lips met softly, "Nobody at all, love."

* * *

HOPED YOU ENJOYED! Cuz... if you didnt... well... thats too bad.

Sorta a cliffie? I dunno. so. VOTE! KONAN: NICE TO SAKURA? OR MEEEEEAAAANNNN!

Until next time... JA NE!

~Nikki


	3. Shopping with Tobi kun!

OHH HAAAAYYYYY! Ok, i decided I had free time, so im gonna write another chap for you guys! I decided... konan will be... MEAN! only a few people voted, but they all voted mean... soo... yeah. I ran the mile in PE today. I twisted my ankle in the beginning, then I vomited at the end. I feel sooo sick right now. I cant eat anything, it makes matters worse. Stupid mile... stupid ankle... stupid stomach... stupid time of month... o.o ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOY! sorry its short... ill make it up to you next chap.

Music:

(1) Nagareboshi (from naruto)

(2) Tea Country (from naruto)

(3) Sexiness (from naruto)

* * *

**Sakuras POV**

**(1)**

I walked down, still pissed off at nagato. I ended up in the living room, everyone was there. (A/N: besides Pein and konan and zetsu) Tobi, sasori, and deidara looked up from playing cards, kisame, kakuzu, and hidan stopped watching tv, and Itachi looked up from reading his book. I felt so akward with everyone staring. "Uhh. Hey. Sakura Haruno. Im the akatsukis new medic," I mentioned uncomfortably.

**NORMAL POV**

**(2)**

Sasori looked at tobi, "Hey tobi. Why dont you show sakura around amegakure? Take her shopping or something." Tobi jumped up and walked over to sakura and introduced himself, "Hi! Tobi is tobi! Nice to meet you, pretty lady. Tobi wants to show you around rain. Lets go!" Sakura stared for a while, "Uhm. O-Okay. Nice to meet you too, tobi-san."

They left.

"BLACK JACK! IN YOUR FACE, BAKAS!" Sasori screamed as he jumped up and threw his cards on the table.

Everyone sweatdropped (ANIME STYLE! :D)

**xoxo**

**(3)**

When tobi and sakura came back from ame, ears twitched at the high, cheery voice they heard, "Thank you for taking me shopping for new clothes, tobi-kun. I had so much fun!"

"Tobi is happy to help, sakura-chan! The clothes you got are very pretty, you look so beautiful!" Everyone looked up in interest at the "pretty" clothes comment. Stupid peverted men. Sakura walked into the living room in a black halter top, showing a little sliver of her strong stomach. It had a pink sakura flower in the bottom right corner of her top. She was also wearing a pink mini-skirt. _VERY_ mini. About 3/4 of her toned thigh was visible and wearing black sandals to match her top. Her waist-length hair was pulled up into a messy-but cute- side bun.

"Konnichi wa everyone! Tobi and I are back!" Sakura chimed, grinning, eyes closed. She opened when there was no response. Everyone was strewn around the room, with exteme nosebleeds. Sakura blinked, then blushed. She crept away quickly. _I better find out where I will be staying tonight, _she thought as she walked towards the office of Pein.

**xoxo**

**Sakuras POV**

I knocked on nagato-kun's door. A faint 'enter' was heard. I skipped to his desk, unaware that my skirt was flying up as I did so. He fell out of his chair. "Nagato-kun! Are you okay?" I panicked. He got up and sat on his chair, dabbing the blood off of his nose with a hankerchief, "It's Leader-sama! Anyways, why did you come sakura-chan?"

"Where am I going to stay?" I asked.

"Well... itachi and kisame share a room, so that's a no. Kakuzu shares with Hidan, so that's a no as well. Sasori and Deidara share a room, no. Zetsu and Tobi share a room, that's also a no. Konan doesnt really know you, so... no. I guess you'll stay in my room. It's over there," he said as he pointed to a door behind him.

I began to walk towards the door. "Thanks nagato-kun!" I yelled. I heard him yell back, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! ITS LEADER-SAMA!" I giggled, "Im sorry, nagato-kun. Wont happen again!" I shut the door before he could yell at me again. I looked around the room, I noticed something and I gasped.

* * *

Cliffy!

I hope you guys enjoyed! Oh dear, what did she see? I dont know. I seriously dont know. So... give me ideas? I just wanted to make a cliffy! I love you guys! Special thanks to EchoUchiha! You've reviewed probably every chapter of probably every story I have! You're amazing! Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

Until next time... JA NE!

~Nikki

* * *

Until next time... JA NE!

~Nikki


	4. Fight!

**I'm sleepy. Oh wait. Im always sleepy. I missed you guys. You are amazing. My computer is okay again... for now at least. I shall review often so my reviewers wont hunt me down with pitchforks and torches. :D YAAAAYYY for not dying! Anyways, enough rambling! ON WITH THE STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOYYYY! (: Note: There has to be at least one chapter with pranks! :D**

**Music:**

**(1) Playful Mode (from naruto)**

**(2) Raikiri ~Thunder Break~ (from naruto)**

**(3) Rising Fighting Spirit (from naruto)**

**

* * *

**

Sakuras POV

(1)

I stood next to Deidara. He looked at me mischeivously, "ready, hm?" I nodded. He handed me large magnets. I snickered. "Ohhhh Nagaaatooo-kuuuun," I chimed as I walked into his office, holding the magnets behind my back. "ITS LEADER-SAMA, DAMMIT!" I heard deidara chuckle as he waited outside. "Look at what deidara-chan gave me!" I said excitedly, holding out the magnets. He leaned over to look at them. They wiggled in my hand before connecting with his face. It smacked him so hard, he fell over. "OUCH! SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed. More magnets flew to his face. I ran out the door, giggling. Deidara was on the floor laughing. He was obviously watching. Nagato-kun walked out the door, glaring at us. I had one more magnet. It shook wildly before hitting Nagato's... deidara and I fell silent. Nagato blushed madly. "I swear, its just my keys!" he lied. Deidara and I stared for a while, then burst out laughing, we even began to cry. "Leets go tell e-every-one-e, s-sakuura," Deidara managed between laughs. I nodded and we both ran with a very, _VERY_ angry Akatsuki Leader hot on our heels.

**xoxo**

We finally reached the living room! YES! There, awaiting the akatsuki's almighty leader was... a seven foot magnet. Deidara and I were still cracking up when we got there.

**Normal POV**

Pein arrived shortly after them. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the magnet. He was about to turn to leave, but it was already too late. He slammed into the magnet. His whole body was stuck, he couldnt even move an inch. "SAKURA! DEIDARA! YOU ARE SO **DEAD** ONCE I GET AWAY FROM THIS MAGNET!" Pein screamed loudly. Little did sakura know, Konan saw the whole thing... and she was **_furious_**_._ She felt like killing sakura, which is exactly what she planned to do.

**xoxo**

**Sakuras POV**

(2)

"Deidara, watch him, im going to find the others," I said as I skipped around the corner. Something grabbed my throat and threw me down the hallway.

I hit the wall with a loud _THUD._ I even broke through the wall and landed outside on the grass. I coughed up blood and closed my eyes, wincing in pain. When I opened them, konan was standing in front of me. "How _DARE _you do that to Pein-kun! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! HE SHOULD BE RESPECT!" she hissed and stomped on my ribs. I coughed up more blood. My vision went a little blurry, then I saw Nagato-kun standing in the hole in the wall, watching with his rinnegan.

(3)

_Dont be weak, _I said to myself, _Prove sasuke wrong!_ I grabbed konans ankle and threw her across the field with my monsterous strength. I glanced at Nagato, he raised an eyebrow at this. Konan slowly got up. "You _**fucking bitch!**_" she yelled and charged towards me. _Itachi, thank you for teaching me this, _I thought as I did handsigns.

Inu

Tatsu

Hitsuji

Uma

Saru

Ushi

I

U

Ne

Tori

Me

Tora!

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" I yelled. Konan froze in shock. "Impossible! Ill be badly burned if I dont avoid this," she said. The fireball was huge, theres no avoiding this. She tried to jump over it, it caught her left knee and down. She screamed in pain. I ran towards her, ready to make my next move. Nagato jumped in front of me. I stopped. "Enough," he said. His eyes flickered to a different direction, and he made a beeline towards me. But it was too late

* * *

Cliffy! :D R&R sorry it was short. Im really busy with school and stuff.

Until next time... JA NE!

~Nikki


End file.
